1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a new device which facilitates easy holding and positioning of a bowhunter's bow while hunting from the ground in most all types of terrain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To this day most bowhunters would rely upon what ever was handy to lean their bows against and usually find it hard to find that first sought after position. In some cases where good hunting hiding spots are apparent there usually doesn't exist a good place to position or hang up a bow for readiness. This new device provides a place to hang a bowhunter's bow and also allows adjustability in the correct desired positioning of the bow to meet the hunter's needs. Before, ground hunting has been stressful because of tired arms from holding heavier bows such as compound bows as well as other models too. With this new device these things are accomplished where before have been difficult and stressful which are:
1. Provides a place to hang hunter's bow when there is no apparent place to hang it.
2. Adjusts to hunter's desired needs in heights and pitch for readiness.
3. By helping hunters from fatigue or becoming fatigued early into hunts.
4. In some cases a special device design may be needed, if so a custom fit can be made.
5. Device provides a means for transportation by a strap for convenience of travel while hunting.
6. A pull apart device design will also add needed features while going to and from hunting areas as well as storage purposes.
It is the object of this invention to provide that needed place to hang the hunter's bow no matter what ground position and place he or she may choose to hunt from, including the full adjustment of the positioning of the bow for readiness.